The present invention relates to a drawing co-ordinates input device adapted to be used for a computer-aided-designing and drafting system or CAD.
Patent Publication No. 62-59329 describes a conventional co-ordinates input device constructed by assembling a position detection tablet or a digitizer and a display device so as to display or indicate patterns on the display device. When the co-ordinates input device, including integrally as described above the digitizer and the display device, is used as an input device to the CAD apparatus or system, circle drafting commands are appointed on a command menu displayed on the display device in order to draw patterns.
A number of commands are compactly arranged in a small area of the command menu column shown on the display device, making the operation of the command menu and the display device very difficult.
It is the purpose of the present invention to solve the problem above of the conventional input device for CAD.